


Après moi

by Kandai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent Characters, Author's Favorite, Background Het, Break Up, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Dreams, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loneliness, Not Canon Compliant, Poetry, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Season/Series 05, Suicidal Thoughts, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est vivant. S'il y a une blague là-dessous, Dean la cherche encore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après moi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rori/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Erik Kripke
> 
> Note : Il fallait que j'exorcise un peu parce que regarder les cinq premières saisons sans s'arrêter, ça fait bien mal. Pfff. Donc, ceci est une oeuvre proprement indigeste d'une fin qui aurait pu se passer après la saison cinq. Je n'ai rien vu de la sixième (merci de ne pas me spoiler !) mais j'en sais assez pour dire qu'on dévie complètement du canon donc ne prenez rien en compte de ce qui se passe après le final de l'épisode cinq. Et euh, mon seul but est de vous crever le coeur. J'assume. Bonne lecture. :)

#  Après moi

Oh you go to sleep on your own  
And you wake each day with your thoughts  
And it scares you being alone  
It's a last resort

_Sleepsong, Bastille._

 

Pour sa défense, Sam, il essaie vraiment de tenir sa promesse.

Ca a même l’ironie de bien se passer, si on fait abstraction du début qu’il a vécu dans un flou presque catatonique, coincé entre deux variations d’alcools et de sanglots morts qui n’ont jamais dépassé sa gorge. Les jours se déroulent avec paresse, rêve monotone en demi-teinte, et quand il relève le nez qu’il a plongé dans sa torpeur blessée, l’été s’est installé sans l’attendre.

(Il y a un paquet de choses qui ne l’attendront plus ; la vie a ce genre de saveur douloureuse.)

Il se prend en main, Sam, parce que c’est ce que tu lui as demandé et ça lui suffit pendant un temps. Ca comble un peu les trous qui percent sa peau comme du papier : il prend quand même parce qu’un peu, c’est mieux que le rien qui menace lentement de le bouffer.

Il emmène Ben à ses matchs de football, le regarde jouer avec un cœur débordant de fierté même lorsqu’il s’emmêle les jambes et tombe pile le nez dans l’herbe. Il se trouve un travail, assiste à des barbecues au moins deux fois par mois, fait de la natation parce qu’il en a envie et du jogging pour se maintenir en forme. Il embrasse Lisa tous les matins, l’écoute se plaindre de sa mauvaise haleine et lui murmure des « chérie » d’un ton absent, mensonge pieux ou vérité vide, il ne sait plus. Il fait la cuisine la moitié de la semaine, réapprend même à couper des oignons en dés fins sans se couper le bout des doigts au passage – il n’a jamais fait dans la finesse, c’est presque comme apprendre un art. S’il a de l’eau sur les joues, c’est la faute des oignons et il s’en est mis plein sur les paumes, du jus qui suinte et lui pique les yeux, pauvre crétin. Il passe des heures à les récurer, à les polir et ne s’arrête que lorsqu’il reste des traces rougeâtres au fond de l’évier – le désinfectant passe sur le métal comme pour le blanchir de crimes dont il ignore la portée. Dean se sent dégueulasse au dîner : peut-être qu’il y a de l’idée à creuser, dans cette douche de Javel.

Peut-être que c’est simplement son âme qui lui laisse ce sale goût en bouche quand il se couche. Ca expliquerait des tas de choses mais s’il commence à se démonter maintenant, il n’est pas sûr de pouvoir recoller tous les morceaux – à quoi bon, à quoi bon parce que personne ne viendra l’aider à le retaper alors autant y aller avec son adhésif de fortune, se tenir entier jusqu’à ce que Lisa en ait marre et là, il aura peut-être l’excuse de pouvoir laisser tomber le peu qui lui reste.

Dean s’en veut toujours un peu trop tard, lorsque la nuit renaît et que le souffle de Lisa se précise contre son cou. Le sommeil est une maîtresse capricieuse qu’il ne se sent pas d’humeur à courtiser, quelquefois qu’il entendrait Sam gueuler à la mort au coin d’un rêve ou qu’il verrait la carcasse de Bobby en se retournant. Ca pique à nouveau, ces grattements agaçants sur les paupières, et les coins de ses yeux sont rougis quand le matin se lève. Il trouve des bouts de peau sous ses ongles lorsqu’il se lave les dents.

L’Enfer a cette vision de ses ongles bouffés jusqu’à l’os, de la croûte de chair noircie qui recouvrait ses mains méthodiquement mises en pièces et remontées par les saloperies d’Alistair ; l’Enfer, c’est le noir incrusté dans ses yeux et ses dents qui tombent en poudre, ses poumons qu’on lui arrache par l’œsophage juste pour goûter à l’ironie. L’Enfer est partout dans les creux qu’il porte presque fièrement à ses côtés : il a des envies brusques de se plonger dans du décapant, n’importe quelle saloperie qui arracherait la rouille qui lui enlise les genoux, qui pourrait lui grignoter la peau jusqu’à en perdre ce qui lui reste d’os. L’Enfer est dans l’absence de Sam au coin de ses yeux, dans le silence qui résonne trop fort lorsque Cas ne répond pas à ses prières, dans la terre qui reste trop longtemps immobile sous ses pieds.

Il essaie, Sam, il essaie vraiment mais face au vide qui lui bouffe les entrailles, à l’air qui l’étouffe aussi sûrement que de l’eau, au ciel trop grand pour qu’il puisse le supporter, Alistair et ses chiens de garde peuvent aller se rhabiller – il ne se donne même pas six mois avant d’exhaler sa dernière bouffée de raison.

S’il est de bonne humeur, il repeindra les murs avec sa cervelle.

* * *

S’il a l’Enfer dans le sang, l’Enfer grillé sur ses jolies rétines, l’Enfer dans les rêves qu’il arrive à gagner, loterie hasardeuse entre deux sommeils embrouillés par l’alcool ou les bras de Lisa, c’est presque forcé qu’il s’étonne de trouver des morceaux de paradis au coin de ses souvenirs hébétés.

Pas le vrai Paradis bien sûr, pas ce paradis rempli de connards à plumes dans leurs costards à deux balles qui ne valent pas mieux que les démons à vous repeindre votre mère en rouge, pas ce paradis qui ne vaut pas trois clous si Sam n’y est pas mais qui vaut plus que rien quand même si Cas y est – non, c’est un endroit infiniment plus simple à comprendre qu’il découvre toujours avec stupeur en fermant les paupières, un résidu de couvertures rêches, de bonne musique et d’une poignée de cheveux sous ses doigts.

C’est une chambre de motel comme cent mille autres à ceci près qu’elle contient un ange dans les vapes et les yeux de chien battu que Sam lui lance par-dessus son verre – rien que pour ça, elle est unique, cette putain de chambre, parce qu’il y a là-dedans tout ce pour quoi son cœur se crève en silence, le paradis, l’enfer et l’humanité plantés comme trois masses sur un lit qu’on aurait cru trop petit pour contenir tout ce qu’ils portent.

Ils se sont torchés, le matin après leur séjour impromptu dans le passé, trop secoués par le souvenir à vif des visages effrayés de leurs parents – si jeunes encore, ronds de la jeunesse et de l’espoir, avant que la mort et le feu et les monstres ne viennent taillader leur innocence comme des bouchers malveillants – pour être utiles à quoi que ce soit ; tant pis, l’Apocalypse attendra bien leur gueule de bois. Ils ont ouvert les bouteilles sans remords, ont joué à qui boirait le plus vite entre deux phrases avortées ; c’est presque imbu de son sens du timing désastreux que Cas leur est tombé sur les bras avec un nez ensanglanté et ils se sont laissés tomber sur Cas bien plus tard, lorsque l’alcool a fini par leur embrouiller la droite de la gauche, une pile bordélique de bras et de jambes encore tout habillés dans un lit trop petit.

Quand Dean se laisse rattraper par les bons souvenirs, celui-là a une saveur trop douce, une couche de miel sur son cerveau à vif : c’est son paradis perso’, une chambre tiède et deux souffles qui rejoignent le sien pour improviser une mélodie silencieuse.

(Il y a quelque chose de sacré là-dedans, un cantique dont il aurait tatoué les paroles sous ses paupières s’il y en avait seulement eu.)

Il ne s’est jamais autant senti à sa place que sur ce matelas dur, le poids mort de Castiel contre son torse et le bras de son frère tendu vers lui, traversant la poitrine de l’ange comateux, les doigts touchant son avant-bras comme une promesse. Il se souvient d’être tombé face contre la moquette au petit matin, encore à moitié dans les vapes de sa cuite improvisée : les deux autres se sont payés de sa tête tout le long de la journée, chacun à sa manière, et ce qui est resté d’amertume s’est dissous dans les brumes de leur hilarité, encore puante des promesses et des relents d’alcool de la veille.

 _Team Free Will_ , il les a appelés en prenant la première gorgée, l’alcool crissant sa gorge rauque et brûlant le coin de ses yeux. Leur petite bande de bras-cassés marchant bras dessus, bras dessous, sur leur route de briques tout aussi jaune que leurs rires. Sur un coup de tête et _boy_ , il devait être encore sacrément dans les vapes, il s’est pris à souhaiter une paire de talons rouges mais à quoi bon, en fin de compte, quand on n’a pas d’autre maison que le cliquetis des verres vides, le goût sel sur la langue, l’empreinte des corps moites sur les sièges d’une bagnole et _Metallica_ dans les oreilles ? Il s’appelle pas Dorothy et ça fait longtemps que le Kansas n’est plus sa maison.

A moins que ça ne soit vraiment ça, la maison qui lui manque avec tant de violence : le battement du cœur de Cas contre son oreille et les doigts de Sammy contre son poignet, le silence percé par leur trois respirations décalées, peut-être que ce n’est que ça qu’il recherche lorsqu’il se réveille chaque lendemain. Le corps de Lisa est trop doux contre le sien, il a trop de place pour respirer et la chaleur des matins se dissipe toujours trop vite ; il étouffe sans son flingue sous ses doigts et c’est presque littéral parfois.

Heureusement, l’alcool est toujours à portée de main.

* * *

Il essaie, il a _vraiment_ essayé ; peut-être que son tort est d’avoir pensé qu’il pourrait se faire à la vie factice qu’il a promis de suivre, qu’il pourrait faire semblant assez longtemps pour se prêter au jeu des sourires et des dimanches soirs passés sans aucun cadavre à déterrer, des journées qu’il vit sans voir la route défiler. Ou peut-être qu’il a tenu juste assez longtemps pour ne pas se sentir coupable de briser son ultime promesse, celle que le regard sévère de son frangin lui a arrachée pendant qu’il essayait de se retenir d’étrangler son immonde demande. Peut-être qu’avec le temps, les mains blanchies par sa Javel de cerveau, les pièges à démon sous les tapis et les caresses volées dans un lit trop grand, peut-être qu’il a enfin fini par oublier de quelle couleur étaient les yeux de Sam quand ce dernier était déçu.

Il n’oublie pas ceux de Lisa et elle est déçue, évidemment, pleine de ce genre de déceptions douces qui se veulent moins blessantes mais elle est sans doute la dernière étonnée, sans doute est-ce la conclusion logique d’avoir un compagnon qui met du sel à ses fenêtres et un flingue sous leur lit ou peut-être parce qu’elle connaît la malédiction qu’il traîne derrière lui. Il ménage ses adieux, se retient de murmurer qu’il est désolé et peut-être qu’il comprend mieux Papa maintenant qu’il a senti les bras de Ben lui serrer la taille, peut-être qu’il peut piger pourquoi regarder en arrière est impossible – s’il le fait, s’il le fait, il va foncer dans les bras de Lisa en pleurant comme un môme, il va demander pardon pour tous les péchés qu’il se souvient d’avoir commis et il se tirera une balle dans la cervelle avant ce soir, histoire d’avoir un prétexte pour repeindre le carrelage.

Sa fuite en avant a des relents de prophétie, de paroles qu’il se souvient à peine avoir prononcées, l’affirmation naïvement assurée qui provient presque d’une autre vie, un informel « je supporterai pas de vivre dans un endroit pareil, je me flinguerai très vite » balancé à l’époque où sa seule préoccupation était de savoir si Papa allait un jour les rappeler. L’ironie vient lui ricaner salement au visage, à croire qu’il en redemande ; sacré Dean Winchester, pas assez de tripes pour tenir la dernière promesse que son petit frère lui a arrachée et pas assez non plus pour mettre une fin définitive à sa misère.

Sacré Dean Winchester, va.

(A croire qu’il y a un truc qui lui échappe. Peut-être qu’il y avait quelque chose derrière leurs respirations dissonantes, une vérité qu’il n’aura pas su comprendre à l’époque. Ca serait bien son genre de louper une énormité pareille mais qui cherche des réponses dans le souffle des gens, à part ceux qui n’en ont plus ?)

« Tu es déjà mort » lui rappelle Famine dans un ricanement rauque ; Dean ignore s’il doit lui donner raison ou tort parce que malgré le vide qui lui bouffe la tête, il respire encore. Dans ses cahiers bleus, ça compte comme une victoire.

Il agrippe le volant de Bébé jusqu’à s’en faire craquer les jointures et ne se retourne pas après avoir passé le premier virage. La route le gobe comme un vieux coup d’un soir.

* * *

Il n’a jamais pu brûler les restes de Sam.

C’est avant tout parce qu’il n’a pas eu de corps à enterrer et si Dean prend le temps d’y réfléchir deux secondes, chose qu’il ne fait jamais s’il ne veut pas se mettre à trembler, c’est peut-être une grâce déguisée. S’il n’était pas prêt à enterrer son frangin pâle et immobile après que Jake l’ait poignardé à Cold Oak, il y a de fortes chances qu’il aurait craqué tout ce qui lui reste de raison face au fait accompli, face à la réalité froide – c’est le vrai _deal_ , cette fois, pas d’échange d’âmes, pas de tentatives désespérées pour rouvrir cette foutue Cage et risquer de piétiner le sacrifice de Sam au passage, pas d’ultime code de triche contre la Mort. Juste une absence qui lui brûle l’oxygène, une promesse qu’il tient avec maladresse et un carton qu’il a planqué pendant des mois dans le garage de Lisa.

Un putain de carton à moitié _vide_.

Ils n’ont jamais eu beaucoup de trucs à eux, conséquence logique d’une vie continuellement passée dans des chambres de motel ou à squatter des maisons vides. Combien de jouets ont-ils éparpillés aux quatre coins de l’Amérique, oubliés sous des lits miteux ou dans des cachettes qu’ils n’ont pas eu le temps de vider, bousculés par la hâte paternelle de vouloir repartir sur les routes ? Combien de murs portent le souvenir de leurs disputes, de leur complicité, de tous les visages que leur lien a pu prendre ? Combien de fois ont-ils tracé leurs initiales sur des fenêtres embuées, par défi, par désespoir de laisser une marque de leur passage dans ce monde ? Dean n’a jamais pris la peine de trimballer avec lui tout ce qu’il ne pourrait pas porter sur son épaule ; Sam a fait pareil après Stanford, après que Jessica et ses rêves de normalité se soient consumés dans la fumée maladive de l’Enfer. Aujourd’hui, ils sont chanceux de pouvoir remplir un carton à eux deux et ça met Dean en rage parce que Sam est – était – est, _putain_ , est bien plus qu’une boîte que viennent remplir quatre chemises à carreaux, un ordinateur portable qu’il ne peut même pas ouvrir, les lettres d’excuses à moitié bidon et le journal de John, que chaque année a vu remplir de nouvelles pages.

Il y reconnaît sa propre écriture, celle de Papa, celle de Sam ; ironie de se dire que c’est là la dernière chose qu’ils ont partagée presque malgré eux, un lien ténu qui aura survécu à leur vengeance. Pour leur famille si joliment éclatée par le destin, cela a des airs malvenus de rédemption, une façon de dire qu’il y avait autre chose en les Winchester que cette obsession de venger le sang versé de leur mère, ce choix continu de tremper leurs désirs de revanche dans une soif presque sainte de justice.

Une poignée de futurs avortés dans les pages d’un journal. Il peut les voir, aujourd’hui, sans prendre le risque de se cramer les yeux avec ses larmes, des talents cachés dans les lettres droites de son père, dans l’espace qui n’existe pas entre les lettres de ses propres commentaires (comme s’il avait peur de prendre trop de place), dans les digressions de Sam qui débordent d’un peu partout entre les lignes (parce que son frérot n’a jamais eu peur de casser les codes stupides, de briser les règles quand ça lui chantait et regardez où ça l’a mené, fichu martyr qui s’est mis en tête de stopper la putain d’Apocalypse), des bouts de mots qui ne veulent rien dire et qui n’ont rien à voir avec rien, bon sang, qu’est-ce que… ?!

Il lui faut du temps pour se rendre compte que les phrases que Sam a écrites dans le coin de pages du journal sont parfois des poèmes.

Du jus d’oignon se glisse dans ses yeux ; c’est tellement cliché qu’il se marre sans un bruit.

Ils sont une famille d’artistes joliment ratés, quand on y repense : Dean a vu les dessins de Papa dans son foutu agenda, l’anxiété dans les courbes et les traits griffonnés à la hâte, avec l’espoir fébrile de capturer les monstres sur les pages blanches comme une signalisation silencieuse. Il lit les poèmes que Sam a copié dans les marges maintenant, les mots hachurés à la fin d’un vers, des sonnets cabossés, arrachés en deux puis en trois, et quelques gribouillis de prose à la limite du rasoir. Ca le gonflerait en temps normal parce que les mots, c’est loin d’être son truc, ça l’embrouille et ça l’énerve mais c’est tout ce que Sam lui a laissé alors il boit sa poésie avec une ferveur quasi religieuse, se perd dans ces mots désordonnés comme Thésée dans son fichu labyrinthe sauf qu’Ariane a remballé son fil depuis longtemps.

Sam n’a adressé aucun de ses poèmes, les a probablement gardé comme le dernier des secrets, cachés là où personne n’aurait pensé à les chercher mais Dean a parfois l’impression qu’ils ont été écrits uniquement pour lui, pour être lus en cachette dès que son petit frère aurait eu le dos tourné – la scène est presque trop facile à imaginer, Sam, l’air immobile des matins gris, un fond de café refroidissant au fond d’une tasse en carton et un crayon mâchonné glissant sur les pages encombrées, la silhouette endormie de son grand frère en tête. Le noir glissant depuis le ciel pour dégueuler sur les pages déjà étouffées par les mots, pour créer une nouvelle phrase dont personne n’aurait rien eu à foutre – c’est presque un appel qu’il entend trop tard.

Un appel qui lui crierait « Rentre à la maison, espèce de tocard, va retrouver Lisa, qu’est-ce que tu fous, putain ?! » au milieu d’un sourire rageur.

Planquée sur le coin supérieur gauche de la page _Wendigo_ , il retrouve l’envie de chialer.

_Tout ce qui existe dans le monde n’est pas en dehors de toi._

Putain, _Sammy_.

* * *

Il roule avec toute la rage qu’il a enterrée avec son frangin. Il frôle un accident ou trois parce que les lignes horizontales de la route s’embrouillent dans sa vision, parce qu’il appuie trop vite sur l’accélérateur juste pour le plaisir de freiner brutalement, de sentir son corps projeté vers l’avant, grisé une seconde par l’illusion que la ceinture de sécurité ne l’arrêtera pas. Il serait outragé, d’ordinaire, de voir Bébé traitée avec autant de sécheresse mais l’Impala aujourd’hui à des airs de prison sans le corps mal grandi de Sam ronflant contre la vitre, l’Impala est remplie d’un vide pour lequel elle n’a jamais été taillée.

Ca le bouffe d’y penser alors il roule sans regarder.

La route le gobe et le digère, mastique son corps ramolli avec une passion qui le fait trembler ; toujours accroché au volant de sa voiture, Dean se fraye un chemin dans ses boyaux comme d’autres le feraient dans leur jardin. La vitesse ressemble à la maison, le flou du paysage aux étoiles collées au plafond et toute la musique du monde ne maquille pas l’absence de son frangin à ses côtés. Il gueule de rage, Dean, et pendant une glorieuse seconde, il se persuade d’être assez important pour que son cri puisse déchirer le ciel.

* * *

Il retombe dans leurs vieilles routines sans trop de problèmes d’usure, le poids familier de ses flingues pesant dans les mains qu’il a constellées de cals gagnés à creuser trop de tombes. Parfois, il attend presque que le silence à ses côtés lui renvoie un commentaire soi-disant bien pensant ou réponde à la moitié de la blague qu’il vient de fabriquer – ça lui fait toujours l’effet d’une gifle, que se rendre compte qu’il vient de rire pour deux, qu’il vient de marmonner « Jerk » sans penser que le « Bitch » de Sam ne suivrait pas.

Dean s’en mord les lèvres et c’est de _rage_.

Il lui faut encore une semaine avant de se rendre compte qu’il parle de moins en moins à voix haute. Ca devrait le rendre plus furax encore parce qu’il n’a jamais été du type silencieux, le faire paniquer parce que c’est sans doute un panneau de plus sur l’autoroute de « Tu es en train de péter les plombs, mon pauvre vieux » ou peut-être le faire réagir, qu’est-ce qu’il est supposé faire ? Ca lui tape sur les nerfs de parler à un frère qui ne répondra pas parce qu’il est mort et à un ange qui ne répond pas parce qu’il s’est _barré_  : se taire apparaît presque comme une solution trop facile, un pseudo-privilège qu’il laisse derrière lui avec tout le reste.

(Peut-être, putain, peut-être que si Cas se décide à _répondre_ …)

Il les emmerde. Il en a marre de vivre sur des peut-être.

* * *

Les rêves le rattrapent dans le mois, quelque part entre une sorcière vengeresse et un connard de poltergeist qui l’a frôlé d’un peu trop près parce qu’il n’a pas assez attention, parce qu’il est trop crevé pour penser droit. Il a renoncé à trouver un motel, préférant le siège arrière de Bébé pour chasser l’insomnie qui le colle depuis deux jours ; quand le sommeil lui vient, c’est presque une surprise tant il n’a pas souvenir de faire face à son propre épuisement.

Il s’endort comme une brique, du sommeil lourd des coupables.

Quand il soulève ses paupières alourdies, la nuit est trop belle pour être autre chose qu’un rêve : il est allongé sur le capot de l’Impala, manches retroussées jusqu’au coude, une bière à la main et le regard fixé sur la voûte noire du ciel, ses yeux suivant distraitement des tracés imaginaires entre les espaces piquetés d’étoiles. Le coude de Sam lui rentre légèrement dans le flanc, son pied tapote une cheville à peine couverte ; leur proximité est grisante, peut-être parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n’y a rien de toxique dans leur étreinte fantôme, pas de mots empoisonnés ni trahisons ni mensonges – juste des échos de soupirs, comme si Sam attendait qu’il respire pour lui renvoyer la pareille.

« Tu me manques, Sammy » songe-t-il à avouer avant d’y renoncer presque aussitôt. Peut-être parce qu’il ne veut pas risquer d’entendre ce que Sam aurait à lui dire; peut-être parce qu’il veut rendre hommage aux nuits silencieuses qu’ils ont passées assis à cette même place, buvant sans dire un mot la présence de l’autre comme des assoiffés dans le désert.

Peut-être est-ce aussi parce qu’il est tellement habitué au silence qu’il craint le pire s’il se décide à le briser le premier.

Le temps passe sans début ni fin, boucle monotone qui l’engourdit petit à petit. Les doigts de Sam s’enlisent doucement sur son poignet, pincent la peau comme pour y rester. Il entend des millions de phrases dans ce geste, des excuses et des reproches, des confessions suffoquées par le silence mais va savoir pourquoi, Sam, tout ce qu’il retient c’est le « Tu me manques, Dean » que son frère lui renvoie avec une tendresse triste.

Il aime à penser que c’est vraiment Sam qui lui parle par l’intermédiaire de ces rêves étranges – c’est vraiment con d’espérer parce qu’au mieux, Sam est mort et au pire, Lucifer et Michael sont en train de passer leur éternité à le mettre en pièces au fond de cette fichue Cage mais cela lui laisse au moins un réconfort incertain. Halluciner qu’il entend son frère chuchoter depuis son trou, c’est un mal un peu moindre que de passer son temps à laver du sang invisible avec sa Javel dans le cerveau. Dean s’fait pas d’illusions : il a assez de désespoir pour prendre les minuscules riens que la vie lui offre au lieu de se contenter du vivre.

Quand il se réveille, le soleil du lendemain se couche sans lui, il crève de chaud et l’absence d’un poids familier autour de son cou crame ce qui lui reste de cœur.

* * *

« Chasseur un jour, fiston, chasseur toujours » avait l’habitude de dire John au milieu de ses cuites pitoyables, quelque part entre la lucidité et les rêveries embrumées d’éthanol – les mêmes que Dean se tape aujourd’hui lorsque le silence dans sa tête devient trop difficile à supporter. Ca avait aussi l’habitude de faire enrager Sammy, ce genre de pseudo-sagesse qui sortait de la bouche de leur paternel et généralement, c’était là que Dean désamorçait le conflit approchant, las de rejouer pour la centième fois la collision entre les deux raz-de-marée Winchester qu’étaient respectivement son vieux et son frangin.

Ca ressemble presque au  _bon vieux temps_ depuis l’aujourd’hui recouvert de statique.

Ce n’est pas vraiment une surprise de réaliser qu’il y avait un fond de vrai dans les verres vides de son père – la surprise est plutôt dans le fait que c’est la première fois depuis longtemps qu’il repense à John Winchester avec quelque chose qui ressemble moins à de la colère qu’à de l’affection.

* * *

Il y a des murmures sur sa route comme quoi Dean Winchester est de retour dans le business. Bobby l’appelle, évidemment, mais les autres chasseurs tiennent leurs distances, à l’affût du moindre geste qu’il pourrait faire de travers. Il s’y résigne sans grâce, leur répond avec une voix que l’inaction a rendue rocailleuse qu’il ne cherche pas d’ennuis – ça lui aurait peut-être valu des problèmes, avant, rien qu’il n’aurait pas pu régler en cassant quelques nez dans des ruelles miteuses mais il y a quelque chose qui les aujourd’hui. C’est presque dommage, tiens ; il console sa soif de violence comme il le peut, au moins pour tromper le vide qui le grignote de l’intérieur. Dean se dit qu’il peut mal d’en vouloir aux gens qui ont encore assez d’air pour vivre.

Peut-être qu’ils voient quelque chose dans ses yeux qu’il a loupé lui-même.

Peut-être qu’ils voient la mort qu’il porte presque aussi bien que sa veste et que pour la première fois de leur misérable vie, ils ont les chocottes.

(Oh, tu espères, tu espères…)

* * *

Entre les nuits qu’il passe sur un job, les nuits où l’alcool abrutit le reste du monde, les cauchemars ineffaçables et les étranges répits qu’il gagne à imaginer Sam à ses côtés, les yeux fixés sur le ciel nocturne, Dean arrive quand même à rêver de Cas.

Sacré exploit, si on lui demande.

(Personne ne lui demande.)

Ils sont sur deux bancs, dans une ville qui n’a pas été détruite par la fureur soi-disant juste de toutes les hordes du Paradis et dans les cahiers bleus de Dean, ses éternels carnets de notes jamais remplis, cela compte aussi comme une victoire – il s’en tape comme de l’an quarante de l’opinion des imbéciles à plumes. Plus que ça encore, le goût qui a traîné ce matin là avait quelque chose de neuf, une renaissance enrobée dans un « Je ne suis pas là pour te juger » et Cas aura bien été le premier à lui sortir une énormité pareille ; de bien des façons, Cas a été le premier de beaucoup de choses et Dean n’a pas de mots pour exprimer ce qu’il voudrait dire. Les sons qui lui viennent s’assomment contre ses gencives alors il emprunte maladroitement ceux de Sam mais même ceux-là ne veulent rien dire, parce que ce n’est pas lui assis sur ce banc, c’est autre chose, une entité faite de fumée blanche, de parfum d’essence et de vitesse dont les paroles grésillent comme une radio mal réglée.

(« Tu es déjà mort » chante Famine dans sa tête ; Dean se dit que si c’est ça la mort, si c’est le silence et le froid qui se battent dans sa poitrine, il aurait peut-être mieux fait d’exiger une ristourne auprès de Tessa.)

Mais là, assis sur leurs deux bancs et le monde tout entier entre eux, Dean n’a plus aucune indulgence ni envers Cas ni envers qui que ce soit, quelque entité pseudo-bienveillante penchée sur les poussières de son destin. Il crève d’envie de lui balancer les ruines de sa rage à la figure, il brûle de tabasser sa gueule d’ange jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien de ce stupide visage, il meurt de côtoyer son souvenir dans ce non-bruit insupportable – ça sera meilleur que l’Impala qui reste vide malgré le maquillage de musique qu’il y met.

Il forme une supplique-silence avec ses lèvres, trace un « J’ai peur d’oublier la couleur de tes yeux » dans ses halètements et se dit que c’est trop con parce que qui pourrait oublier un truc pareil, il suffit de prier pour que la météo s’adoucisse et bam, il y a les yeux de Castiel entre chaque nuage, il y a les yeux de Castiel dans le ciel tout entier, c’en serait presque risible si ça n’était pas aussi débile parce que _qui_ pourrait oublier la couleur du ciel, hein ?

Moi, se souvient-il. Moi, je pourrai.

Il l’a déjà fait, une fois, il est sorti de sa tombe avec un étonnement horrifié coincé dans sa gorge, stupéfait d’avoir si peu de souvenirs de la voûte qui les surplombe et un peu honteux d’avoir oublié, pour le coup. Sam lui a toujours reproché – en silence ou non – d’avoir occulté les pires détails concernant son séjour dans la Fosse, ce qui n’est même pas un mensonge, mais ce qu’il n’a jamais avoué à personne, c’est que le pire ne se sait pas. Le pire, c’est d’avoir oublié la couleur du ciel, la sensation du vent, la caresse du soleil contre sa peau gercée, le pire est d’avoir oublié le côté agréable de la fraîcheur et la douceur de la chaleur. Le pire a été de réapprendre à respirer tout son soûl et même ça, il n’est pas certain d’avoir réussi à le faire. Si son Enfer est sur Terre, peut-être qu’un jour, il finira par lever la tête et ne pas s’étonner d’y trouver le noir poussiéreux de la Fosse.

Mais ça, Cas n’en sait rien.

Ou peut-être que si, peut-être que Cas a su toutes ces conneries, il s’en fout, _qu’est-ce que ça change au final_  ? Il l’a quand même laissé tomber pour retourner jouer les petits soldats de plume ; Dean refusera toujours d’admettre que ça le crève à petit feu, ce foutu silence radio, cette absence de plus qui lui ricane quand il ne s’y attend pas que même Castiel l’a laissé se noyer dans sa misère.

Penser « Où est-ce que t’es passé, pourquoi tu m’as laissé tomber, _putain_  » serait trop évident du coup, trop vrai et trop près de ses plaies à vif pour qu’il trouve le courage de le dire et honnêtement ? Tant mieux s’il trouve pas les tripes de former les mots. Castiel s’est bien barré, non ? Qui sait s’il est seulement encore en vie, à mener sa petite guerre dans leur paradis remplis de clowns en costards – qui sait où les choses en sont, en fin de compte ? Le Ciel reste sourd à ses prières et même dans ses rêves, Cas ferme obstinément sa gueule.

Penser « est-ce que tu m’as oublié toi aussi » n’est même pas de l’ordre du supportable.

Il n’saurait pas ce qui serait le pire. Le silence de Castiel ou le « oui » qu’il pourrait prononcer.

* * *

Il trouve toujours des excuses bidon pour éviter les appels épars de Bobby et le rappeler plus tard, en espérant bien fort tomber sur la messagerie – ça marche une fois sur deux puis Bobby prend le coup de main et apprend à guetter son coup de fil à pas d’heures, le vieux renard. Le ton du chasseur a une distance presque cordiale avec laquelle il lui passe un défilé d’infos monocorde, un peu comme s’il s’adressait à un étranger plutôt qu’à son fils de substitution. Dean suppose que c’est ce qu’il est devenu maintenant, un inconnu aux yeux morts qui chasse avec une efficacité absente et n’a qu’un seul nom à rappeler dans son répertoire outrageusement plein de fantômes qu’il n’exorcise pas, presque par caprice.

Il y a un numéro jadis attribué à Cas qui ne sonne plus depuis longtemps, le numéro de Lisa qu’il n’appelle jamais et celui de Sammy tout en bas qu’il a appelé une fois qu’il avait bu trois ou cinq bouteilles de trop, juste pour entendre la voix préenregistrée de son frère marmonner « Ici Sam, laissez-moi un message ». Il a raccroché sans rien dire, l’envie de balancer son téléphone contre le mur le plus proche au bout des doigts.

Ca sert à que dalle de laisser des messages aux morts, se raisonne-t-il par la suite, parce que le pire, c’est encore quand ils se prennent au jeu de vous répondre ; tout au fond de lui, pourtant, il espère que c’est pas pour cette raison là que l’air reste imperméable à ses prières.

(Merde, _Cas_ , sois pas mort, sois pas mort, putain, _putain_ –)

* * *

Il s’est mis à lire les poèmes de Sam, un peu par lubie, un peu pour passer le temps et beaucoup pour chasser le brouillard dans sa tête. Son frangin l’étranglerait probablement s’il le surprenait mais Sam est mort, est en train de cramer pour les péchés du monde entier alors pour le peu qu’il en a encore à foutre, Dean prend les derniers secrets de son frère et jure de les garder si près de son cœur qu’il faudra le lui arracher pour le faire oublier.

* * *

Quand il rêve d’autre chose que des éternelles présences silencieuses à ses côtés, c’est si rare que ça n’est même pas un rêve – c’est le souvenir de cette foutue chambre de motel, de la foutue fois où ils se sont endormis l’un sur l’autre comme des briques et où il s’est réveillé avec un sursaut tellement violent qu’il a dégringolé sur la moquette. Il se souvient du regard perplexe de l’ange et du sourire en coin de son frangin, réveillés à leur tour par le flot d’injures qui lui est sorti de la bouche. Une belle paire de petits cons : il leur aurait balancé ses godasses à la tronche, s’il n’avait pas eu l’envie de rendre ses tripes nouées sur le sol minable.

Minable, c’est son cœur en morceaux qu’il veut dégobiller quand il se souvient que du regard que Sam lui a lancé quand il s’est jeté dans la Cage et les dernières paroles de Castiel sont un hymne mollement mâché, la paix et la liberté, entre les deux, il a choisi de faire confiance et voilà où ils se trouve, engoncé dans la plus triste des solitudes, enfermé dans sa propre tête et dans une veste trop grande pour lui.

 _Team Free Will_ , il les a appelés, une rage sourde au ventre, et Sam a mis des semaines à lui donner la réplique mais quand il l’a fait, il l’a fait avec le sourire, une colère identique cachée entre les dents – c’est tout ce qui a compté, à ce moment là. _Team Free Will_ , il les a appelés et Cas l’a regardé avec l’air de rien y piger mais Dean se souvient de la pression d’une main douce sur son épaule et c’est tout ce qui a compté, à ce moment-là.

 _Team Free Will_ , il les a appelés et le reste a tout d’une blague moisie dont il est la triste chute.

Il espère au moins que le Ciel s’étouffe en se fendant la poire.

* * *

Sam parlait beaucoup du ciel dans ses mots égarés. Dean se demande, presque coupable de son retard, si son frère a continué à prier après avoir enterré son cadavre mis en pièces par les chiens de Lilith. Il se demande qui a reçu ses prières – peut-être que c’était Cas et ça le tue sur place, ça le rend euphorique, ça lui donnerait presque envie de chialer comme une gonzesse d’imaginer l’ange recueillant les murmures fervents de Sam pour les garder avec autant de jalousie que Dean garde les derniers mots de son petit frère.

(Si jamais j’oublie, Sam, si jamais j’oublie, _putain_ …)

Il respire trop longtemps trop vite : l’air sur ses lèvres sèches a un goût de poussière, un goût de ridicule, il entend presque le ricanement morbide de Famine le façonner ou peut-être que c’est le Ciel qui se fout de sa gueule. Sacré Dean Winchester, qu’ils doivent se dire depuis leur Paradis plein de mères en rouge et vide de Sam, à se faire peur tout seul. Peut-être que Cas est parmi eux. Peut-être que Cas est déjà mort.

( _Putain de_ –)

Ce qu’ils font mine d’ignorer, ces tocards en costards, c’est qu’il lui a pas fallu six mois pour oublier sa promesse et reprendre la route. Ce qu’ils font semblant de pas savoir, ces enfoirés d’anges qui se fendent la poire dans leur Paradis merdique, c’est qu’il a déjà oublié la couleur du ciel.

(Les yeux de Cas, les yeux de Cas, _les yeux de Cas_ , bon sang !)

Et s’il oublie, Sam, s’il oublie pour de bon, cette fois ?

 (« La prochaine fois, t’oublieras peut-être de respirer, Dean-o » ricane le grésillement dans ses oreilles.)

Dean la redoute autant qu’il espère.

* * *

Son anniversaire se passe sans rêves mais c’est sûrement à cause de l’alcool qu’il ingurgite, à la manière d’une anesthésie préventive – si ça existe, ce machin là. Il se réveille avec la mère de toutes les gueules de bois dans sa tête et un joli « Vous n’avez pas de nouveau message » dans sa messagerie. C’est pas le premier anniversaire qu’il passe seul mais allez savoir pourquoi, l’absence du message rituel que Sam s’amusait à lui envoyer au milieu de la nuit, c’est la goutte d’eau, le dernier souffle, l’ultime couperet qui lui rappelle que _putain, mon frère est mort, mort bordel de merde –_

Dean passe le matin du vingt-cinq janvier effondré sur le carrelage de la salle de bain du motel dans lequel il a fini. Il se relève en s’agrippant au lavabo, les jambes tremblantes et de l’acide dans la gorge, et cligne des yeux stupéfaits devant son reflet malvenu. Peut-être qu’il s’y reconnaît trop ou pas assez, justement ; peut-être qu’il passe trop de temps plongé dans le verre, à la recherche l’homme que Castiel a jadis tiré de l’Enfer, de l’homme qui a poussé un Ange à défier le Ciel tout entier.

Si cet homme a jadis existé, il a dû rencontrer une triste fin au fond de son alcool bon marché.

Tout ce qu’il voit dans les rétines ternes du mec qui le regarde comme s’il détenait toutes les réponses à l’univers, ce sont les mots de Famine, son « tu es déjà mort » qui résonne comme un évangile écrit sur le tard.

— T’es tout seul, gros malin, lui ricane son image, grinçante comme le verre dont elle est faite. Tu crèveras seul et misérable et après toi, y aura plus personne.

 _Joyeux anniversaire, tocard_ , pense l’homme du miroir en regardant l’heure tourner.

* * *

L’envie de lire Sam lui vient toujours comme une fringale, souvent après des semaines sans avoir touché à ce fichu journal. Il y passe des heures à la lueur d’une lampe torche, un creux au fond de l’estomac, brûlant d’un besoin fébrile que toute la poésie maladroite du monde ne peut pas étancher.

Certains des poèmes de Sam parlent de lui ( _ma maison a des yeux verts et de mauvais goûts musicaux_ ) et généralement, ça suffit à lui faire passer le cœur à la bétonneuse ; d’autres poèmes parlent de Jess ( _laissée_ _en croix sur l’autel de mes regrets_ ), d’amis de passage, de visages qui ont marqué Sam pour il ne sait quelle raison ou l’autre. Il y a même quelques phrases fâchées qui lui font penser à Papa ( _à la seconde place d’une compétition qui aurait dû rester inutile_ ) mais après coup, Dean s’en veut de les avoir lues, se sent comme un intrus dans les secrets que son frère a préféré garder. Il y a aussi des mots qui lui rappellent Lucifer, _putain_  ; il a arrachés ces coins de pages là, les doigts tremblant de dégoût, et oh, s’il pouvait se gratter les rétines pour les oublier, ces saloperies de lettres qui l’ont laissé avec une furieuse envie de se brûler la peau des doigts ? Il le ferait sans hésiter.

La nausée a été dure à digérer après ceux-là et il a laissé tomber sa lecture déjà sporadique dans un étrange coma.

Le reste s’embrouille et s’emmêle, écheveau de pensées qui lui seront toujours étrangères. Dean a l’art, parfois, de tomber sur l’un deux qui lui laisse ce goût indéfinissable en bouche, quelque part entre les regrets et l’apaisement. Celui de ce soir ne fait pas exception, alors qu’il en retrace les contours dans une parodie de caresse :

_Tu y as laissé tes tripes, tes dents en verre pilé mais tes mains restent douces._

Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais ce vers là entre tous lui fait penser à Castiel.

* * *

Le destin adore se foutre de sa pomme ou c’est parce qu’il a pensé à ce foutu vers tout le reste de la nuit, toujours est-il que Castiel a dû se planquer quelque part derrière ses paupières parce qu’il est là sitôt que Dean les a fermées, l’espèce d’enflure.

Ce n’est pas son rêve habituel ou c’est peut-être une étrange mixture de souvenirs, un patchwork sans dessus dessous qui ne fait sens pour personne et encore moins pour lui. Il y a les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête, un matelas dur sous son dos et les cheveux rêches de l’Ange qui lui frôlent la joue – peut-être qu’il y a Sam, quelque part, en train de griffonner ses poèmes dans le journal, peut-être qu’il y a un peu de ses rires dans le silence diffus, de ses soupirs tranquilles. Il devine plus qu’il ne voit les yeux de Castiel l’observer, se demande un instant s’il pourra s’y mirer – y a-t-il toujours le ciel au coin de ces iris ou est-ce que le temps s’est chargé de délaver la couleur aussi sûrement qu’il s’est charger de passer son âme sous la Javel ?

Est-ce que Cas a seulement eu les yeux bleus ? Il doute d’en être sûr. Il entend presque Sam se payer de sa tête; plus que tout le reste, cela le décide.

Dean ouvre la bouche et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le son de sa voix ne lui laisse pas une sale sensation de bizarre dans la tête. C’est presque doux de reparler, d’ailleurs, mollement désagréable comme s’il avait mordu dans du coton.

— T’es vraiment là ?

Il ne sait pas à qui il s’adresse, au vent qui a la voix de Sam ou la statue de sel à ses côtés. Cela n’a pas d’importance puisque personne ne lui répond mais cela en a parce que quelque chose vient toucher sa joue – des phalanges, la chaleur de doigts épais et il connaît la dichotomie de ce contact, la dureté d’un guerrier immortel dans les mains de Jimmy Novak, il connaît la peau lisse qui descend le long de son visage dans une étrange caresse. Dean se demande s’il est possible d’oublier cela aussi, décide que non plus par désespoir que caprice.

— Cas ?

— Je suis là, répond l’ange dans un souffle rauque. A ce stade, Dean est presque sûr de tout inventer mais il y a quelque chose qui le retient dans son rêve, une urgence dont il se souvient à peine – on dirait, depuis l’endroit où il se trouve, à mi-chemin entre des souvenirs brumeux et la réalité tout aussi floue, que cette vie là a été vécue par quelqu’un d’autre. La colère est toujours présente, planquée sous des rideaux de sentiments embrouillés, et toutes les choses qu’il rêve de jeter à la figure de Castiel en perdent leur sens, laissant une vague de suppliques plus pathétiques les unes que les autres.

Entre les « reste ici », « réponds-moi quand je prie », « reviens, putain, t’as promis à Sam de veiller sur nous, espèce de _bâtard_ », « sois pas mort, merde, sois pas mort », il trouve un compromis pas trop moche, qui leur colle plutôt bien.

— Reste encore un peu, marmonne Dean, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Cas laisse le silence répondre à sa place, ce qui n’est même plus surprenante ; le souffle qui lui colle à la joue achève de le bercer dans la réalité moite, vide de Sam et de Cas, d’étoiles et de musique et de rires. Il en a encore les joues mouillées, de souvenirs et d’absence.

C’est sûrement un tour que son âme cabossée doit lui jouer, un rêve débile descendant une longue lignée de rêves débiles mais il lui semble que la poitrine qui l’attend à son réveil est un peu plus légère, comme si quelqu’un avait lavé sa rage ; sa joue droite étrangement chaude comme si son cerveau avait dégouliné dessus, comme si un ange était venu y poser l’ombre d’une caresse.

Dean comprend, peut-être un peu trop tôt, l’adieu que Castiel y a caché.

* * *

(Il n’a pas assez de courage.)

_tu es fait pareil au ciel : tu brûles et tu grondes et quand tu tombes avec le fracas de mille orages  
tu ne te blesses pas seulement toi-même._

(C’est un deux mai, le temps est clément et il ne sera probablement jamais prêt pour faire face à cette date tout seul.)

 _il faudra qu’on reparle_  
des rides que creuse ton sourire  
lorsque le soleil le touche.

(Il veut mettre ce journal _en pièces_ et le garder à jamais contre son cœur et se laisser enterrer avec, emmener les noms de John et Sam Winchester de l’autre côté du grand voile, par jalousie ou pour se rassurer, comme si emporter leurs derniers mots était pareil à tendre une main pour agripper un bras.)

 _ton bonheur soldé, en réclame pour des queues de cerise_  
tends la main, étonne-toi de sourire trop souvent  
c’est ni repris ni échangé.

(Putain, Sam.)

Le soleil du troisième jour se lève sous un fin crachin et Dean sait avant de refermer le journal qu’il ne le rouvrira plus pour lire les mots de Sam.

* * *

La nuit suivante, Dean la passe à contempler le ciel se noircir et se piqueter d’étoiles, assis sur le capot glacé de l’Impala. L’humidité a barbouillé son jeans et le froid lui arrache parfois quelques claquements de dents ; cela ne dévie pas son regard perdu dans les hauteurs. Peut-être cherche-t-il en passant d’étoiles en étoiles, les vestiges d’un paradis oublié, les souvenirs simples d’un rire et d’une paire d’yeux clairs. Peut-être a-t-il trouvé un trésor qui s’ignore dans le secret de la nuit. Peut-être y a-t-il accroché le reste des _peut-être_ qui entachent sa route.

« Je suis vivant » songe-t-il en laissant l’air froid transpercer son corps transis, son cœur tambourinant contre ses tempes. Ce n’est pas une pensée heureuse – il doute qu’elle le sera de nouveau un jour, à moins de deux miracles – mais il faudra s’en contenter : il en connaît des plus méritants qui n’ont pas cette chance.

Égoïstement, Dean apprécie son absurde fortune.

Il peut compter jusqu’à deux entre chaque battement de son cœur. C’est un cantique qui se joue dans sa cage thoracique, une messe du silence et entre chaque écho, il entend presque deux respirations se mêler à la sienne, des doigts fantômes s’emmêler dans ses cheveux et le spectre d’une main – douce disait les poèmes de Sam – lui brûler la joue. La mélodie de son corps lui rappelle la vérité odieuse, la vie en négatif qu’il mène ; il y a néanmoins un petit miracle à sentir sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme que lui seul peut comprendre.

« Je suis vivant. »

Il est étonné de s’en être convaincu.

Ce n’est sans doute qu’un nouveau tour que son corps lui joue, une illusion supplémentaire sur la route qu’il pave silencieusement vers son enfer personnel mais il lui semble soudain que l’air qu’il aspire dans ses poumons affamés est à la fois plus riche et plus froid, plus lourd et plus dense. Le statique et la brume dans sa tête se sont tus, peut-être dissipés par les mains imaginaires de Castiel, envolés avec le rire de Sam, effacé avec le numéro de Lisa. Bientôt, il ne restera plus que lui, les flingues vides, la route déserte et tout au bout, la mort qu’il sait être là.

Famine se sera bien gouré, c’en est risible. Elle est peut-être là, la chute de sa blague.

« Je suis vivant. »

— C’est barje, exhale-t-il dans un soupir, sans attendre d’autre réponse que les exhalaisons du vent. C’est barje de se sentir comme le dernier homme sur Terre après avoir passé des années à se battre pour le contraire mais ça fait longtemps que sa malchance a cessé de le surprendre.

Après moi, se dit-il en laissant son souffle tracer des volutes blanches dans la nuit, y aura plus personne – juste le silence et la couleur du ciel. Il se dit, Sam, et il y a une douceur bien étrange au coin de son sourire, il se dit que c’est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Demain, Dean le sait, il dormira d’un sommeil sans rêves.


End file.
